


Forget Me Too

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Fights, How Do I Tag, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just a big misunderstanding.Corpse, however, didn’t realize that at first. He thought his feelings were reciprocated. He was convinced that Sykkuno’s implications were serious...but when Sykkuno moved to Las Vegas, Corpse knew he had gone too far.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Forget Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im not sure ab this fic, i would appreciate if u guys commented whether or not you like this prologue and if it gets enough positive feedback i will continue it!!! thank you

Despite the black, full size comforter wrapped around Corpse’s body, he shivered as the rapid winds shook the dark environment around him. He sat in an upright fetal position in an unstable plastic chair he had on his patio, his dead eyes unfocusing as he stared at an oak tree parallel to where he sat. The gale rustled its leaves and he watched as several of the leaves fell onto the dewy blades of grass below. It had been the first thing that piqued his interest in days.

In one hand he held his phone, thumb hovering over the send button.

It was risky. The group chat was neglected, not having a single new message since everything went down, since everyone found out what happened and essentially tore their friend group apart. 

Corpse shouldn’t do this, but his brain really couldn’t fester any other options. He desperately wanted to fix things. He couldn’t lose the one who saved him.

With a sudden burst of motivation, Corpse hit send before tossing his phone onto the flimsy plastic table in front of him with a groan. The table teetered slightly, threatening to fall over as it shook beneath the hefty breeze, but Corpse didn’t have the energy to steady it. He glanced at the unopened cigarette pack next to where his phone landed and considered the consequences. He could get addicted, but there were ways to help with quitting. It would be hypocritical after years of being accused. It could potentially fuck with his condition.

He didn’t have it in him to care enough, though. He had a lighter in his pocket, so smoking was easily accessible to him. It wasn’t as if he never tried, it just never became a hobby. Addicts said it eased their crippling minds, so it couldn’t hurt to try.

It could hurt. Corpse just didn’t give a fuck.

Reluctantly, he pulled the lighter out from his jeans pocket and examined it briefly. It was an Ozzy Osbourne lighter, one he stole from his older sister when he was younger. He kept it through all of these years, the only connection he had left to his family. He flicked it once and the flame ignited, bright and orange. Corpse was mesmerized by the fire, a tiny explosion in the palm of his hand.

He eased the pressure from the flint and set the lighter in his lap before grabbing the cigarette pack from the table. His dull nails struggled to tear open the plastic and he felt irritation creep through his veins. Finally, after several seconds of further struggling, Corpse managed to tear the plastic and watched as a sliver of it unveiled the pack inside. He crumbled up the plastic and threw it into the pot of a fake palm tree next to him before snatching the lighter up once more.

Corpse tapped the cigarette pack against the palm of his hand a few times with his lips parted in anticipation, unsure if it actually did anything. He had seen this action happen in movies and he wanted to follow in their footsteps. He then opened the box and pulled a cigarette out, noting how it was easier to tug out than the multiple gum wrappers he had torn up trying to get a piece from gum packs.

Corpse gingerly placed the cigarette between his lips and flicked the lighter, hissing as the wind blew the flame over the tip of his thumb. He swiftly lit the stick dangling from his mouth and set the lighter down onto the table. He wasn’t dumb, he knew  _ how _ to smoke, but for some reason he felt like a fawn learning how to walk; taking baby steps.

Corpse held the cigarette between his index and middle fingers before letting his eyes flutter shut, his chest stuttering at the anxious feeling building inside of him. At long last, he inhaled deeply and his whole body thrummed as the cancerous fog filled his lungs. It was exhilarating. It was scary. After letting the smoke chill in his lungs, he tried to exhale it past his lips. 

“Oh,  _ fuck–”  _ Corpse coughed into his fist, his body buzzing and his lungs burning. This must be the bad part. He felt the vapor slither up his throat and he choked it out, big puffs of it being released from him and fogging up the air around him. His hacking had a slight wheeze to it once it started to calm down. He took a few deep, faltering breaths as the tightness in his lungs ceased and he immediately threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped out the flame. “That didn’t fuckin’ work.”

Corpse spared a glance at his phone as the screen lit up, indicating multiple new messages from the abandoned group chat. With great hesitance, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it to open Twitter and read the new messages. 

_ Corpse Husband: i think I’m going to Vegas _

_ rae: WHAT _

_ Jacksepticeye: Corpse are you sure?  _

_ Disguised Toast: hell yeah gambling! _

_ Disguised Toast: oh wait what _

After so much build up of stress, the response Corpse anticipated most never came.

_ Seen by Sykkuno.  _

He couldn’t stop the frustration and hurt bubbling up his throat and he bit down onto his fist to contain the pained scream that could wake up his whole apartment complex. Corpse felt he had no other choice than to chase down the person who understood him most. Life without Sykkuno had been like living through hell and he would do anything to get him back. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
